


The Thorns of a Rose

by ammelockheart



Category: Glass no Kamen | Glass Mask
Genre: F/M, Masumi saves Maya, Romance, scorned fiancee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammelockheart/pseuds/ammelockheart
Summary: Shiori takes a step closer, pleasant expression curling into that of an angry scowl. “What have you done to bewitch Masumi? What charms have you used to completely ensnare him in your claws?” with shaking fingers, Shiori withdrew a purple rose from her purse. A chilling laugh bubbled up from her throat. I will make you hate purple roses, Kitajima-san."





	The Thorns of a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had. This will be like a three part short story based around the time Maya realizes her feelings for Masumi and Masumi gets engaged with Shiori. The revengeful fiancee strikes!

The Thorns of a Rose

(A Maya x Masumi Short Story)

 

**_‘Meet me at the park at 7PM. There is something I need to discuss with you. It is at the utmost importance–Shiori.’_ **

Maya stared at the handwritten not believing her eyes. Why would Hayami-san’s girlfriend—no fiancee want to meet with her? She couldn’t imagine the reason.

  Sighing, Maya sat down on one of the swings. She was too early, but it was better than being late. No one was at the park at this hour and it seemed strange. That was until Maya looked up into the sky. There was a faint almost barely there drop of rain splattering across her face. A storm was coming soon and for some odd reason the thought made her shiver with dread. What was this terrifying dread clawing its way up into her heart? Frowning, Maya clutched her chest.

  “Maya-san,” a soft voice spoke from behind.

  “Shiori-san!” Maya leapt off the swing and tripped but caught herself before falling flat into the ground. Her face burned in embarrassment at her clumsiness in front of such a well born elegant lady. There was nothing classy about her in the least. This was the lady Hayami Masumi deserved, and Maya was the exact opposite. Mouth going dry, she stared up at the woman in front of her.

  The soft-spoken Shiori stares at her before smiling almost so sweetly that Maya was taken aback. “I wanted to talk to you about your Purple Rose Fan.”

  White hot shock filled Maya. All she could manage was a simple, “Yes?” What did she know about her fan? Her surroundings closed in around her and for a second everything turned black before refocusing back on the woman in front of her.

  Shiori takes a step closer, pleasant expression curling into that of an angry scowl. “What have you done to bewitch Masumi? What charms have you used to completely ensnare him in your claws?” with shaking fingers, Shiori withdrew a purple rose from her purse. “I found this on his desk with a note beside it addressed to you.” The woman thrusts the rose in Maya’s face like a sword. “This isn’t the first time I’ve found evidence of his love and obsession for you…”

  _Affection for me?_ Maya nearly gasped. Was it even possible he was in love with her? All this time she’d been thinking he only appreciated her talents as an actress. Those times he went out of his way to help her all the while pretending to be the enemy. Hayami-san always contradicted himself… but he was engaged to be married to Shiori-san he couldn’t be feeling such things toward her! Heart clenching painfully at the thought, Maya took a wary step back, understanding Shiori didn’t come for a civil chit-chat.

  “He doesn’t even see me when I’m there but when someone even mentions your name, his face will light up. Do you know how that makes me feel?!” her voice pitched higher the angrier she got.

  Maya flinched but kept silent, still processing everything the woman told her. _He loves… he loves me. I tried to keep hating him but I’m in love with him too. Is she playing tricks on me?_

  There was no time for further questioning thoughts as the spurned fiancée grabbed Maya’s hair and yanked hard until she lost her footing, falling into the other woman.

  A painful cry splintered the silent park, and that seemed to make Shiori even more upset.

  “How can he love such a worthless hag as you, and not me—his fiancée? I’m so much more of a woman than you. You can offer him nothing!” there was a look in Masumi-san’s fiancée face that frightened Maya. This woman wanted her blood; a wild light had come over her eyes; her whole body was shaking with rage.

  “Stop this!” Maya pleaded, trying to wrench herself away, but the woman was stronger than she looked.

  “I will make it so Masumi can’t even bear to look at you then he will love me.”

  Maya knew before she saw Shiori’s act of revenge. The once beautiful rose was rid of its petals. They lay scattered all around them and in Shiori’s hand was the stem with its thorns protruding almost maliciously like tiny daggers. However could something so beautiful become so ugly? A weapon created from the symbol of love.

  Maya thrashed to dislodge herself from the madwoman’s grip on her hair but she only managed to put her scalp on fire. “No! Let me go!” _Masumi! Masumi, help me!_

  Shiori held up the rose stem as if to goad her. “What a pitiful rose for a pitiful girl.” A chilling laugh bubbled up from her throat. I will make you hate purple roses, Kitajima-san.”

  That once beautiful rose raked its way across Maya’s face and she felt every rip and thorn and as the woman deliberately pushed the stem hard into her cheek before dragging it slowly into her flesh. Maya screamed.


End file.
